


Not The Work I Was Expecting

by bloody_inspired_A5



Category: The Maze Runner - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Kissing, Hickies, I'm Bad At Tagging, Its amusing, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Newt walks in, Seduction, Switches POV, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5134445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloody_inspired_A5/pseuds/bloody_inspired_A5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Prompts, Justasnothershank said;<br/>Heello:3 <br/>I love your fics ^^<br/>So what about Minho and Thomas after a long day in the maze, and thomas is a little tired so he do a little mistake doing the map and Minho stand behind him pressing his chest to thomas back and start helping him with the map and yhen...aum idk xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not The Work I Was Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> Well, aren't I an awful person! I haven't posted in sooooo long and I'm really sorry! I've been horribly busy, but here's a requested fic!
> 
> (POV = Point Of View)

\- Thomas POV -

_Finally_

Shucking finally, Thomas and Minho had arrived back to the Glade after a tiring day's run, and Thomas? He was beyond exhausted. The previous evening, the boy had been experiencing some pretty weird dreams, consisting of familiar yet unfamiliar voices, resulting in Thomas not sleeping properly that night.

He jogged behind Minho, who looked just as relieved to be back, but not nearly as tired as the brunet was. _Not fair_ he thought, annoyed.

"We made it, shank," Minho called over his shoulder, giving Thomas a stunning smirk.

"Yeah... only just," he panted in reply, wanting nothing more than to just go to sleep, but the next thing they had to do was report back to the Map Room, and _God_ how Thomas' spirit dropped just at the thought of having to remember where he'd ran and put the route onto paper.

"Hey, guys," Newt then smiled at them, making his way towards the Runners. "You want a bite to eat before you get crackin'?"

Thomas shook his head, knowing that Minho would've done the same if he hadn't already. "Nah, should probably get drawing before I forget." Newt nodded in understanding and waved them off before returning to the fields.

*

When Minho and Thomas entered the Map Room, the older boy handed Thomas a piece of paper and a pencil, before turning back to sketch his own map. Thomas sighed and stood by the table, then began roughly drawing the passage they'd explored today.

 _Sleep_  

This word spun around, repeating itself in the younger boy's head. Thomas began to lose focus and sketched a completely wrong turn in the drawing.

Suddenly, a warm, tough body pressed itself against Thomas from behind, making the other yelp slightly, but not _dare_ to turn around. An arm then came into Thomas' vision, and it's hand enclosed over Thomas' hand on the pencil. He was about to wonder what the other hand was going to do, but the feeling of Minho's left hand holding onto his hip cut like a chainsaw through his thoughts.

Thomas shivered and internally cursed himself for doing so. 

But when Minho's mouth pressed against his right ear, the brunet's breath hitched, making his internal self-cursing only become stronger and more frequent.

"Mm.. that's wrong," Minho mumbled lowly _right_ next to Thomas' ear, his breath tickling it slightly.

He couldn't respond. Even if he wanted to, which he didn't, Thomas just couldn't reply due to the fact that he was _embarrassingly_ so aroused right now, and if he opened his mouth he'd most likely create an inhuman sound.

"It's a right turn next, not a left, _Thomas_ ," Minho continued to speak slowly, and when he reached Thomas' name in that sentence, he licked a small trail up the length of the brunet's ear, before biting it playfully, and that was when Thomas let out a pathetic whine.

\- Minho POV -

The whine that was released from Thomas' mouth? That was all the encouragement Minho needed. He quickly removed the pretty poor drawing from the table and turned Thomas round before picking him up and placing him on the table so that his legs were spread _invitingly_.

Straight away, he dived in and captured the brunet's pink, sinful lips in a passionate kiss, not even waiting to delve his tongue into the warm, wet velvetness of Thomas' mouth.

A feeling of victory spread through him when Thomas moaned into their kiss, so he ran his hands under Thomas' shirt and up his lithe body. Thomas shuddered under his touch and a successful smirk formed onto Minho's face while the two Runners continued kissing. 

Minho then began to trail his lips lower, nipping, licking and placing open-mouthed kisses onto the skin of Thomas' neck, and all the while, the vulnerable, younger boy moaned and groaned. He was going to mark up the other's neck, and frankly his didn't give a flying _shuck_ if anyone noticed the dark marks. ( Not a Harry Potter reference;) )

He sucked with everything he had, and the noises of pleasure Thomas released only pushed him onwards, marking every pale patch of skin he could get at. 

Minho was the artist and Thomas was his _masterpiece_.

Suddenly the door of the Map Room swung open and Newt walked in, and it was particularly inconveniant _especially_ because at that moment Minho had sucked a hard mark and Thomas had moaned extra loudly.

\- Thomas POV -

It was Thomas himself who'd noticed Newt come in and stare at what was going on and he was going to tell Minho to stop, but that was when Minho decided to make a certain mark that Thomas moaned loudly at, making Newt cover his eyes and groan, "Oh my God, you bloody shanks.."

Minho removed himself from Thomas' neck and turned around to see Newt in the doorway, head in his hands.

\- Newt POV -

It was the _most_ awkward thing, walking in on his two best friends being.... _intimate_ with each other. Thomas was sat on the table, eyes droopy, shirt messed up, due to the fact that Newt had seen Minho's hands up the shirt, and his lips red, while his neck was on the verge of a dark purple. It wasbad timing when he'd walked in because Thomas had let out this loud, passionate moan and Newt just wanted to close the door and leave.

"I was _going_ to ask if you shanks were hard at work, but I can see that you _were,_ but not the work I was expecting," he said, not letting the Runners have a chance to speak before turning around and leaving, shutting the door behind him.

\- Minho POV -

They were both silent for a minute or two, before Minho finally laughed and began shaking his head whilst Thomas was still stunned into shock. 

"Heh, heh," he chuckled. "Shucking slinthead."

Thomas was still sat on the table, running a shaking hand through his chocolate coloured locks.

"So.." Minho then said, turning back to Thomas. "Wanna continue?"

 

\- Thomas POV -

Seriously?! After that had happened, _that_ was the question Minho asked? Thomas shouldn't be surprised really, shouldn't have expected any less from the older Runner. It was a pretty ridiculous option, to continue his moaning session while Minho 'worked' at his neck. Thomas shook his head disapprovingly.

But he didn't say no.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this lived up to your expectations!  
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated! They're like my rays of sunshine :3  
> Please feel free to prompt me in the comments and maybe give this fic a review?   
> I'd love to know what you think of it!


End file.
